SOS Dan
by Kuro Erie
Summary: What happens when a girl from Mitsuuru's past  Or the Future  shows up and start to play with the closed space and the Brigade members' lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I plan on putting in a few relationships that go against some of the logic of the series. Such as Mitsuuru having dated another character. Also this will contain some Yuri and Yaoi, if I can work out the details.**

I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS SERIES!

to Meet You

I sat in class like I did normally when suddenly I felt a tug at my ponytail. When I turn I saw Haruki playing with my hair.

"Will you please stop!"

"…"

"Do you know how long I have to work to get my hair to look like this?"

"I don't know, ten minutes."

"No, it took me thirty minutes just for you to mess it up."

"That reminds me, do you still need help in math?"

I paused and looked at Haruki for a second. Now that I think about it, I do need help in math.

"Yes."

"How about I come over and help you after club."

"Fine, but you better try harder this time."

"Yeah Yeah."

Mitsuuru ran up with a freaked out look on his face.

"What's wrong Mitsuuru?"

"My older sister is here! Help me!"

"What's wrong with your sister?"

Just as I finished asking the door to the room blew open and there stood a girl a little shorter then Mitsuuru. Her long grey hair flapped as she walked towards us. Behind her ran another girl with brown hair in a ponytail that reached the floor; who carried a pile of books in both hands and her breasts bounced as she walked.

"Mitsuuru, why did you run away?"

Her voice filled the whole room with fear. And the girl behind her looked calm with no signs of helping this girl yell at Mitsuuru.

"I wanted you to meet my friends. That's why I ran over here."

Mitsuuru's voice was full of fear and he looked at us for help.

"Mitsuuru don't try to lie to me. I can tell when you're lying to me!"

Again the room was full of fear and all the students ran out the door. A teacher walked up with a scared look on his face.

"What is your name Miss?"

Mitsuuru's sister looked at the teacher with the evil eye.

"My name is Fia Asahina. I am Mitsuuru's older sister. Why do you ask?"

The teacher stepped back a few steps.

"I will call your parents and ask for them to keep you at home; and not scare all of my students away."

Fia gave a sharp look to the teacher before signaling the girl behind her. Who started to write down something in the books she held so close to her chest.

"Sir, please leave the room for a few minutes."

Everyone looked at the girl with the pile of books pressed to her chest.

"Why should I?"

"Sir, do I have to ask again, while you can still walk."

The teacher looked at this girl and then left without any further argument. Fia looked at Mitsuuru with an angry look.

"I was sent all the way from America to watch over you for a few days, and also have this girl following me around 24-7; and you can't even tell me how you have been doing without running away."

The girl behind Fia looked around the room with the same calm look as before. She leaned over and whispered something in Fia's ear before running out the door. Fia gave Mitsuuru a sharp look and then ran after the girl.

"Mitsuuru, why is your older sister so mad?"

Mitsuuru turned to Haruki and tears formed I his eyes.

"My sister is so scary. She's mad because she was studying abroad and was forced to come look after me."

Tears flowed down Mitsuuru's checks and he hugged me while crying.

"What is with that girl following her around?"

Mitsuuru looked up and wiped tears off his face before standing up again.

"That little girl is Kuro K. Suzumiya. She was sent to make sure that my sister doesn't do anything crazy like last time I…"

Mitsuuru's voice faded away before finishing. Haruki looked out the window.

"Hey, look at that!"

I looked out the window to see the baseball team yelling at Kuro. One of the members swung a bat at her. Before I knew it Kuro was holding a broken bat while the member that tried to hit her rolled on the floor in pain. The long brown hair blew in the window and she seemed to be saying something to the baseball player, who was screaming in pain.

"What just happened?"

Mitsuuru screamed after Kuro looked at him with a calm look.

"Mitsuuru what's wrong?"

Mitsuuru looked at me grabbed me. He hugging me till it was hard to breath.

"Mit…suu…ru stop… it."

"Mitsuuru stop it Kyonko can't breath!"

Haruki pried Mitsuuru off of me. I took a bunch of deep breaths. The bell rang symbolizing the end of school. Haruki picked me up princess style and ran as fast as he could to the clubroom.

"I can walk myself you know!"

"This is more fun for you and me, right?"

I stopped at that because he was correct. We reached the clubroom and he put me down and opened the door. He pushed me in and closed the door.

"You should put on your maid costume."

Haruki said through the door. I started to take off my cloths when I heard Haruki talking to Yuuki.

"Yes, Kyonko is changing in there."

"Okay."

Yuuki's bland voice made me think about Kuro and her voice being a little livelier than his. They were actually very similar with their emotionless faces and same super strength and speed; but were hey both aliens? I finished putting on my maid outfit and unlocked the door. Haruki walked in and sat down at the desktop and started to play on our website. Yuuki sat down in his chair in the corner and started to read. I needed to know what Yuuki knows about that girl.

"Hey, Yuuki what do you think of that girl, Kuro?"

Yuuki eye's stopped scanning the page and he stared at me.

"She is a human!"

He didn't have to be so blunt with it.

"What about Mitsuuru's sister Fia? Is anything odd about her?"

Yuuki looked down at his book and sat in silence. Itsuko walked in with a smug smile on her face. Sometimes it makes me want to punch her.

"Guess what I saw?"

Haruki looked at her and stared at her before getting up. He started to dig around on the cloths rack.

"A girl with brown hair in a ponytail that reaches the ground taking down a baseball player with her bare hand? Or a grey haired girl yelling at Mitsuuru, with a voice that makes even teachers run in fear?"

Itsuko looked at Haruki with an odd look on her face.

"No a girl with brown hair in a ponytail that reaches the ground in a sexy bunny costume. When did that other stuff happen?"

I looked at Haruki just as he pulled out a cat costume and put it on the table. He looked at me and smiled. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Itsuko help Kyonko change into this cat outfit."

I knew he was going to do this. Itsuko got up and tried to grab me, but just before she got me the door burst open. Kuro stood on the other side in a bunny outfit that was only a bra and short-shorts. She walked towards Itsuko.

"I have been informed that this is where the SOS Dan is, is this true?"

Everyone looked at this girl, her breasts bounced as she walked into the room.

"Yes, this is where the SOS Dan is held. Why are you here?"

Haruki finished and looked at Kuro with her bunny ears and abdominals showing. She was in great shape and seemed to be slightly angrier than before.

"Do you know where Mitsuuru is right now?"

Everyone looked at each other and Kuro got even angrier.

"Don't tell me you left him by himself."

"…"

"Well I have to go fix this."

Kuro ran out the door; as soon as she was gone we heard a scream from the hall. We all ran out into the hall to see Fia and Mitsuuru on the ground and Kuro being lifted in the air by a black haired man.

"You fool. How were you so stupid as to let this little girl protect you."

Kuro kicked the man and landed on the ground with the scariest look on her face. The man looked at her in her bunny outfit. She stood up and her hair seemed to be changing colors.

"As the one in charge of protect the Asahina siblings, I will do anything to complete my job!"

The man looked at Kuro with no fear and only returned a smile.

"What is your name little girl? I would like to know who I'm going to kill."

"My name is Kuro K. Suzumiya."

The man stopped smiling and looked so scared. Kuro walked towards him and started to reach into the pocket of her bunny outfit. She looked so cute though; it was kind of funny to watch people be scared to death by a girl in a bunny outfit.

"Stay away from me."

Kuro kept walking towards the man. She pulled out a cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello…okay…but he…fine…, bye."

Kuro put her phone away and took off her bunny ears.

"That was my boss. You can go home…"

"…"

"Go before I change my mind."

The man ran away down the hall. Kuro helped Mitsuuru to his feet and then helped Fia to her feet as well. Kuro turned to Haruki and gave him a sad face.

"Can I please join your club?"

Haruki looked at me and smiled. I have another bad feeling. My stomach hurts now.

"You can join."

Kuro's face light up with joy, it was like seeing Christmas lights up again.

"But, your first job is to help Kyonko change into that cat outfit on the table. Call me back in when you finish."

I turn to run, but Kuro had grabbed me before I even took a step. Man was she fast, maybe even faster than Haruki. Kuro pulled me into the clubroom and locked the door behind here.

"You can change by yourself right?"

"…"

"Do you want me to make tea?"

"…"

"Okay, can you tell me where I can buy hair dye?"

Kuro looked at me with a smile. I started to change my outfit and a watched as Kuro played with her long brown hair.

"Hey"

"Yes?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"…"

Kuro looked at the ground and I saw her bite her lip.

"It's a pretty color on you. So don't get angry about."

"…"

I finished changing and Kuro. She stood up and opened the door to let the others in. Mitsuuru looked lost with tea being made by someone other than him. Haruki looked at the clock on the wall before grabbing his camera. He started to take pictures of me.

"No pictures Haruki. Haruki!"

I sqeuled like a little girl as Haruki snapped pictures of me in this outfit. Kuro looked at me and smiled as she handed me a cup of tea.

"That wasn't that bad was it?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look."

Haruki frowned as he looked at me. I realized that I was scowling at him. I looked around for help and Kuro came to my aid.

"Well, you did force her to wear that outfit."

Haruki looked at Kuro before smiling.

"Then why are you wearing that outfit?"

Kuro frowned and bit her lower lip.

"I was told to wear this by my boss's boss."

"So, why do you still wear it, if you hate it so much?"

Mitsuuru walked over and stood in front of Kuro; for some reason he seemed to be angry.

"Kuro can't remove this outfit, till she gets told by her superior that she can change outfits. So, Haruki shut your mouth before you get hurt."

Everyone stared at Mitsuuru; and Kuro put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mitsuuru that's enough. You should go for a walk with me for a minute."

I looked around as they left and noticed Yuuki watching Kuro with an intense look. He seemed to have broken his stone-face and was looking at her with an interested look.

"What do you think their relationship is?"

We all looked at Itsuko and thought the same question.

"Let's try to find out."

_Review this please._

_I would like to know if it is crap or not._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I plan on putting in a few relationships that go against some of the logic of the series. Such as Mitsuuru having dated another character. Also this will contain some Yuri and Yaoi, if I can work out the details.**

I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS SERIES!

**Note: Each Chapter Will Be In The View Of A Different Character**

2. The Odd Relationship

Kuro pulled me along by the shirt. I hate when she gets like this. She can be scarier than Fia if she wants.

"We need to talk about our former relationship."

"What about it?"

"The fact that we dated in the past will not get in the way of my mission, now or ever!"

"But, what about our past together? What did that even mean to yo…?"

"Shut up! Mitsuuru, our relationship will only cause problems for my mission! So give up on me!"

"…"

She may be like this, but I remember the younger her being different.

"Mitsuuru."

"Yes, Kuro-Chan?"

"You will now refer to me as Kuro-kohai. Also don't think about me at all!"

"Why not?"

Kuro stopped and spun around her face had the same calm expression on it.

"Because I can't afford others learning of our former relationship, so that means no talking about our past! Or future if you think about it. But the point is you can't tell anyone anything about our former relationship. Is that clear?"

"Yes Kuro-kohai. But they need to know sooner or later that you are…"

"No, I came on a mission. And they will only make this mission harder if they know the truth!"

"…Did you just do what I think you did?"

Kuro spun around and grabbed my collar. She pulled me along as she ran down the hall.

"Yes, this is a huge problem! We have to handle this."

As we ran we entered a small patch of black and white. A figure with a sword stood parallel to us. I looked down at Kuro, and she was biting her lip, and looked at the figure with a calm look.

"How did you get into this closed space?"

We looked over to see Itsuko standing behind the figure, with a glowing pink orb in her hand.

"If I had trouble entering this area then how did you enter with ease?"

Kuro reached into her pocket, pulled out a dagger, and ran at the figure.

"I can handle this Kuro! So stay put!"

Kuro blocked a strike from the figure's sword and then jumped onto it's back. She took the dagger and ripped the neck of the figure open. The cut nearly took the thing's head off, but it fell to the ground and Kuro landed on the ground in a pool of grey blood that was flowing from the figures neck.

"Itsuko."

"Yes?"

I saw the fear in Itsuko's eyes as Kuro walked towards her with a blood covered dagger in her hand. She placed her hand on Itsuko's shoulder and smiled.

"Destroy this closed space when you're leaving."

Kuro turned and walked towards the edge of the black and white world. She turned back to face us.

"Also, Haruki will be able to enter this type of closed space. You should train entering this type."

Kuro walked out of the black and white world leaving me and Itsuko alone.

"Mitsuuru?"

"Yes."

I turned to Itsuko.

"Leave while I destroy this closed space."

I turned and walked out, while Itsuko launched pink orbs all over the place. The black and white world started to fall apart just as I walked out of it. Kyonko walked by with Hikari following close behind her. What was going on with them?

"Hey!"

Kyonko turned around to see Kuro running towards her.

"Can I stay with you for a while? While, until I can find my own place to stay."

"Sure thing."

Kuro smiled at Kyonko and they walked off campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing!**

**Review Please**

**Haruki's POV**

The First Night

Kuro followed after Kyonko. Kuro had a smile on her face, which it fit her very well, while Kyonko had a frown on her face. Why was she angry? I was the one taking time out of my schedule to teacher her math.

"Haruki, do you want some water?"

I looked at Kyonko, who was holding out a bottle of water. The bottle was half empty, but I was a little thirsty. I snatched the bottle from her hand and drank it in one gulp. I put the empty bottle into my bag and keep walking.

"Let's keep going! We should get there before it grows hotter!"

The temperature had gone up a lot since we had left the school yard. It could be aliens trying to take us down. I look over to Kuro. She was wearing sweat pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a jacket. When did she have the time to change? Also why wasn't she sweating? I looked at Kyonko, who had a jacket on over her uniform. Why was I the only one that heat hit with such a force?

"Haruki, I will need to set up Kuro's room before we start to study math, so could you wait for me in the kitchen?"

I looked at her. A smile was placed on her face. I felt my face heat up a little. What is this feeling?

"It's fine. Shouldn't you ask your parents if she can stay over?"

Kyonko looked at me, her smile still strong.

"My family is out of town traveling the world for the next few months!"

I looked at her. How did her family trust her alone in their house for a few months? No wonder she had said yes to Kuro so easily. We walked till we reached her house. As soon as we entered Kuro and Kyonko walked up the stairs. I don't want to think about all the bad stuff that could happen to those two if they stay here alone. What if some men break in and rape them! Fuck, I don't want to think about that. Kyonko walked into the Kitchen with an apron on.

"Why are you wearing that?"

She looked at me with a smile.

"I have to cook dinner for all of us."

"I'll cook dinner."

We turned to see Kuro walk into the room with a maid outfit on. How many outfits does she have? Who knows the answer to that. She walked over and started to look around the cabinets.

"We should go into the living room to study."

Kyonko grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room. She put me down at the coffee table and sat across from me. I don't want her and Kuro to be unsafe at this house. I have to stay here with them!

"Kyonko, how about you work on the homework and ask me for help on the problems you don't understand?"

She looked at me with a straight face.

"Okay."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. She started to scribble down numbers onto the sheet.

**Time Jump Twenty Minutes!**

Kyonko sure did need a lot of help with math. Why was she even passing?

"Dinner."

We turned to see Kuro with the same straight face on and a platter in her hand. She walked over and put it on the coffee table. She pulled the cover off to show a bunch of chicken, salad, and fruit. She sat down next to Kyonko and still didn't show any emotions. How long could she hold up that act.

"Let's eat."

**Time Jump Thirty Minutes**

"Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

Kuro looked at Kyonko. Her grey eyes stared at her. She seemed to be waiting for an event.

"My Mother taught me how to cook. She learned from a friend back in high school. I was named after that girl due to us looking similar."

Kyonko looked at her watch.

"Haruki, you should get home soon. Your parents will be worried!"

No way in Hell was I going to leave her and Kuro alone in this house alone.

"I'll stay here till your family returns!"

Kuro looked at me as if she knew I would say that.

"What about your parents? Won't they be worried?"

"That was a stupid question! my parents wanted me to stay over at a girls house, after hearing about my middle school dating 'events'! They will be happy to hear about me staying here!"

Kyonko looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Call your parents and tell them to drop off the proper supplies for you to stay here for a few months. My parents and brother will be gone for 4 to 7 months."

Kyonko turned and walked away. Kuro stood up and tossed me her cellphone. Why was she giving me her phone? Regardless I opened it and started to talk to my parents.

"Mom, can you drop off some cloths at Kyonko's house for me? Her parents are away and I don't want her to be attacked."

"Sure thing, Haruki! I will be there in a few minutes."

Just as I finished I heard a scream from the second floor.

"Haruki, Kuro, Help!"

"Shut Up you whore! Just stay still! and I might not kill you."

Kuro ran past me, she grabbed a baseball bat from next to the stairs. I swear she jumped up a floor! I grabbed a knife and ran up the stairs, Kyonko ran into my arms. A man walked out of her bedroom with a knife in his hand.

"STUPID WHORE! TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND TO DIE!"

He swung his knife at us. Kuro jumped from behind him and slammed the bat into the back of his head. Blood splatted onto the walls and the floor, and Kuro held a bloody bat in her hand. Still nothing showed on her face. She walked over to the man and kicked the knife away from him.

"Haruki, please call 911, while our 'friend' is still alive."

I pulled out Kuro's phone and called the police.

"Hello I'm at 221 Baker Street. A man brock into the house and our friend hit him with a bat, he is still alive, but please send an ambulance."

"Please stay on the phone with me. Please send your friend out of the house to show the police where you are."

I heard a stepping sound from the master bedroom.

"I think that there is another person in the house! Please come soon."

Kuro turned to the master bedroom and pointed the bat towards the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Who was that?"

"That was my friend."

A man with a katana walked out of the bedroom.

"So, you took care of my friend."

Kuro jumped at the man and slammed the bat against the katana.

"KYONKO, HARUKI, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! I WILL HANDLE THIS BASTARD!"

The man cut the bat in half and Kuro jumped out of his range. She pulled the knife from my hand and blocked his next strike. I pulled Kyonko out of the house and we sat down on the lawn.

"Kyonko, she will be fine. She took out that first guy with one swing."

Kuro walked out of the house just as the police drove up. Blood dripped from her maid outfit. The police officer ran over to us.

"Are you kids okay? What happened to you?"

The police officer looked at Kuro with a confused look on his face. She looked back at him.

"Here is the knife and katana that those men were using."

She held out the katana and knife that the two men had held before. The police officer looked at her, he seemed to think she was crazy.

"You will find a kitchen knife on the ground near the first man, at the top of the stairs, and a broken bat next to the second man. They lost 4 pints of blood each and they both are still breathing."

Kuro walked over and sat down next to me and Kyonko.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Haruki's Mother POV**

**The Diction**

I drove down the road. As I drove I saw a police car drive towards Kyonko's house. I saw Haruki hugging Kyonko on her lawn. A police officer walked over to them. A girl in a maid outfit walked out, blood was all over her outfit. She spook to the officer with a calm look at her face. I got out of my care and grabbed Haruki's stuff. I walked towards Haruki. A police officer held his arm in front of me.

"Sorry ma'am, but this is a crime scene."

"That is my son over there. He asked if I could bring over some things for him, so that he could stay at his friend's house with her."

The man looked at her with an interest. He looked over to my son and waved his arm. Haruki and Kyonko walked over.

"Hey, mom, Sorry for worrying you, our new friend, Kuro, took care of the two men that were attacking us."

The girl in the maid outfit walked over to us.

"The police are done here. So we can go into the house now, but we need two other people to stay in the house with us."

Haruki looked at this girl.

"I will call Itsuko and Yuuki to stay with us till Kyonko's parents return. Mom, thank you for dropping off the stuff. Tell dad I'll be home in a few months?"

"I'll… Let you stay… As long as you promise to protect Kyonko, and Itsuko!"

Kyonko looked up for the first time since Haruki walked over.

"My family needs to know what happened here. Please call them and tell them."

I smiled at Kyonko.

"I sure will."

She turned back to the ground. I walked away, after giving Haruki his stuff. I got into the car and drove home.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Didn't know what else to do with the mother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Wait, I Have to Stay With Her**

**Itsuko's POV**

I sat in my house reading a book when my phone rang. I looked at the screen. Haruki.

"Hello, Itsuko speaking."

"Will you come stay at Kyonko's house with us till her parents get back?"

"Okay. Why do you want me to?"

I played with my hair a little, spinning it in my fingers.

"Because, a rapist and murderer just attacked us and Kuro had to hit him with a bat and get in a knife fight with another man to protect us, so my mother wants you and Yuuki to stay with us till Kyonko's parents get back. This is an order, so you are coming no matter what! You know that, right!"

I frowned, why was I going to stay at a house with no parent supervision with a bunch high school students going through puberty? I wonder; why I don't want to go over to Kyonko's house? I also feel like this is going to be a big problem.

"I will be over after I talk to my parents."

"Be here in 1 hour or it is the death penalty!"

I hung up and walked towards the living room of my house. I walked in the door and my parents turned to me. A girl sat across the coffee table from them. She wore a white silk cloak, with the hood over her face.

"Itsuko, you never told us that you made a new friend today."

I looked at the girl sat up straight; brown hair was resting in her lap. I looked at her.

"Kuro? Is that you?"

Her hand pulled the hood back and Kuro looked at me. Her brown eyes looked at me with interest. Why is she here?

"Umm… Mom, Dad, can I stay at a friend's house while her parents are out of town?"

"Who is this friend?"

Kuro looked at them. Her eyes were changing colors.

"She wants to stay at Kyonko's house. I will be there as while."

My parents turned to Kuro. What was she doing? If they learn that it is a bunch of unsupervised high school kids they will say no.

"Who else will be there?"

Please don't say Haruki. Please.

"Kyonko, Yuuki, Haruki, and me."

Damn it! They will never say yes now.

"I think that she should not be near boys alone in a house with no parents. So she can't go!"

Kuro's eyes turned purple and she frowned.

"I didn't want to do this, but what the hell."

She stood up and through off the cloak. She wore a white dress with a flower pattern on it. The flowers were black and had grey leaves. She lifted her hand and pointed it at my mother.

"What are you doing Miss?"

Her eyes started to glow and turned red. Her hair turned silver and she fell to her knees. My parent's faces went blank and their eyes stared off into space.

"It is okay for you to go to Kyonko's house till her parents come back. Have fun."

I looked over at Kuro. She stood up and put the cloak back on and her eyes turned brown again.

"Can I borrow your bathroom for a few minutes?"

"Sure. But what did you do to my parents?"

She walked towards the bathroom and stopped at the door.

"I changed their mind, so that they let you go. Go get packed. I will help you bring your things over."

She closed the door and I heard the sink running. My parents went back to normal and looked at me.

"Do you want anything before you go?"

I turned and walked into my room.

"No thanks, Mom."

**Time jump twenty minutes!**

I pulled my bags to the door step and Kuro walked over wearing her cloak again. Her hair was brown again, and smelled of rosemary.

"Shall we go?"

She motioned to the door.

"Yes. Do we have to walk?"

Kuro smiled.

"It's not that far of a walk."

I frowned.

"It is 6 miles from here."

Kuro opened the door and we walked into Kyonko's house. Kuro closed the door and smiled.

"See, that was fast."

"Kuro, Itsuko, we are planning out who has to share a room by drawing sticks."

We walked over to Haruki, Kyonko, and Yuuki, who sat in a circle with a cup of straws in front of them.

"I'll draw first."

Haruki drew a straw, plain white. He will not share a room.

"I'll go next."

Yuuki reached forward and drew a straw, plain white. He will not share a room either.

"I'll go."

I reached in and pulled out a straw, it had a flower drawn on the bottom of it. I will have to share a room. Please not with Kuro.

"I'll go now."

Why was Kuro so calm? Wait, Haruki would want Kyonko to be in her own room. No, please no. Wait Kuro can alter reality, and so can Yuuki. Please, Kuro, don't let us share a room.

_I will not use my powers. I will draw a straw normally. I have nullified Haruki's powers and Yuuki will do nothing. This is going to be simple. I have not changed the odds to us sharing a room, so it is at 50% chance. We will most likely not share a room._

Wait were you in my mind? Kuro pulled out a straw. FUCK YOU GOD! A flower was at the bottom of the straw. We are sharing a room.

"While this means you two will take the master bedroom."

Kuro looked at Haruki.

"I have already set up in the guest room. Plus there are two beds in there. Can we stay in there?"

I turned to her, life saver. No way was I sharing a bed, especially with her.

_Stop thinking like that. Be nice to me at least!_

"Okay, then you two will be in the guest room."

Kuro sat there calmly. Her white cloak was riding low on her shoulders. Her hair was a lighter brown then before. Why does she look like a villain when she wears this outfit?

_Stop thinking about me! I will handle this situation._

"Okay, I have to go unpack."

Kuro stood up and left the room. I stood up and stretched.

"I have to unpack as well. Good night."

I walked to the door and stopped.

"Wait, I have to stay with her?"


	6. Chapter 6

**SOS Dan**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**6. Let's Have Some Fun**

**Kuro's POV**

I unpacked my things and put them in the drawers. I felt Itsuko looking at me.

"You want to know what I did to your parents. Don't you?"

I took off my cloak and flung it onto one of the beds. I turned to face her.

"Yes. I also want to know how you did it."

I smiled and turned to the window.

"If you haven't realized it by now, I am from the future. I have knowledge of skills that have not been explained yet. But I can tell you that your parents have weak mental defenses. I can enter people's minds and change their thoughts at will. So your parents will be more willing to let you stay at friend's houses. Nothing else was changed. I promise on my life."

I went back to unpacking. Itsuko still watched me.

"What else do you want to know?"

She walked over and looked at my bag.

"Why would the council send back some one of your power?"

I sighed at that. I looked at her and frowned.

"Mitsuuru brought me back, or future Mitsuuru, because the council declined my offer to go back and complete my personal mission."

I smiled and looked turned back to my bag. I reached in and pulled out a pair of glasses. I placed them on my face and looked at the white cloth. The dress I wore now was white with black flowers on it. I hated it. I opened the drawer and pulled out a white dress shirt. It was way too large to be mine. I also pulled out pajama pants with a square pattern on them. I pulled off the dress and put it down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to Itsuko. She seemed to be acting weird about me changing outfits in front of her. She acted different then I thought she…

"Sorry, I not use to you being…"

I smiled and put on the pants. Then I slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up. I spun around and looked up at her. She was I bit shorter than I remember. I smiled at her.

"I will go join the others. Come when you are finished unpacking."

I walked towards the door and a shoe hit the door next to my head. I spun on my feet and gave her the most childish look I could.

(See at .)

"What was that for?"

She face reddened. I knew this might work.

"You… Are my roommate… So help me unpack… Please…"

I got out of the pose and smiled.

"Okay."

I walked over and looked into her bag. I grabbed a night dress and pulled it out. It was a royal blue and had a star pattern on it.

"Are you going to wear this tonight?"

Itsuko's face went crimson in milliseconds. I smiled. It was so easy to trap her.

"I brought that and didn't expect to be sharing a room with anyone."

I smiled and walked towards her. Her face was crimson red, I held the gown up.

"How about you show me how it looks on you?"

Itsuko's face grew even redder. This was fun, but I really wanted to see her in it. She backed away from me. I started to laugh.

"What?"

I smiled normally and started unpacking her bag.

"I still want to see you in that. But, I'll wait till later."

I turned and put it in the dresser next to her bed. We finished unpacking in silence. When we were done I turned to her.

"The others are playing Texas hold em. You want to join?"

She looked at me.

"I find it unfair that you can read others minds and find out what they have. So, no thank you."

I frowned.

"The prize is you can change who you are staying with. The winner will also get special treatment for a day. Each day there will be a new winner. So you could get your own room forever. If you don't want to stay with me I will let you win."

I turned and walked out of the room. Haruki was shuffling the deck of cards and everyone was ready.

"Shall we start?"

"I'll join you guys."

Itsuko sat down on the other side of the table from me. Haruki passed out the cards.

"5s are wild."

I looked at my hand two 5s. Wow, I didn't even use my powers.

"First person to 1000 points wins. Each player has 300 points. Shall we start?"

Everyone nodded. I looked at the line of cards, 2, 3, 4. I have a loaded gun.

"50 points in."

Everyone placed a 50 point chip in. A 4 was placed on the table. 2, 3, 4, 4. I have four of a kind. Will that let me win?

"25 points in."

Everyone put in. I looked at Haruki. He was bluffing. I can feel it.

"25 points in."

Everyone put in. last card flipped over. 2, 3, 4, 4, 5. I can win this.

"Show your hands."

Itsuko flipped over her hand. 5 and a 4. Four of a kind. Kyonko flipped over her hand. 3 and king. Only three 3s and a pair of 4s. Haruki put his hand down. A King and a queen. Three 4s. Yuuki put down his hand. A jack and joker. Wait a joker?

"… Yuuki, why do you have a joker?"

We all stared at him. He looked at his cards.

"I don't know how that happened."

I smiled. He planned that. I put down my two 5s. That makes 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. I win. Now I have 700 points.

"Next round all in? I want to go to sleep soon."

The cards were shuffled and passed out.

"2s and 9s are wild."

I looked at my hand. A pair of 2s. Looking around, what is going on? Itsuko looked focused. I felt a chill. Yuuki. He is cheating. I smiled. If he cheats I cheat. I let my 'skills' go to work. I felt my mind moving around the room.

_Yuuki back down now. I don't wish to fight you._

You are the one attacking my mind. So you back down!

I smiled. Kyonko had a 4 and 5. Haruki had a 7 and 10. Yuuki had a 3 and 4. There is a low chance of him winning. I looked at Itsuko. What does she have? I can't assault her mind without her knowing. Plus her cards are pointed at the table. So I can't look over her shoulder. Haruki put down the five cards. 3, 8, 7, 10, Jake. I smiled.

"Any withdraws?"

I looked at each face. Nothing. I put down my cards. 7, 8, 9, 10, Jake. I smiled. No other hand could beat me. Itsuko put down her hand. Royal Flush. 10, Jake, Queen, King, Ace (from the 9). Damn. There goes my roommate. But, I still have my mission. I smiled.

"So, what is your wish about rooming?"

She looked around the room at all of us. I will not read her mind. She looked at me and frowned, then around the room.

"I will stay with Kuro for now."


	7. Chapter 7

**SOS Dan**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**7. The Truth**

**Itsuko's POV**

Jump Forward 9 months

In the past 9 months a lot has happened. Kyonko and Haruki got a lot closer. Closed space had all but stopped, but a few patches that were different from the others. These were hard for me and my allies to enter and Kuro would fight the figure inside of them. She said these spaces were caused by stress, but I don't trust her. She has become more to herself and has moved to the couch so that I have my own room.

I walked into Kyonko's room. Why did she call ma and Kuro here? She said it was big news. I walked in and Kuro sat on the floor across from Kyonko with a cup of tea resting on her head.

"You called?"

Kyonko and Kuro looked at me.

"Take a seat Itsuko."

She waved to a spot next to Kuro. I sat and looked at her.

"I'm pregnant."

Kuro stopped playing with her tea and looked at Kyonko. This was great news.

"Congratulations. Who is the father?"

Kuro and Kyonko frowned and turned to me.

"Who do you think?"

I frowned. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious.

"Haruki?"

"Yes."

I looked at Kuro she had pulled out a dagger.

"What are you going to do with that?"

She looked at me and frowned.

"The second Haruki learns that he will be a father, a closed space will open and kill thousands. The three keys will have to combine powers to stop it or a blood relative has to destroy it. That is before it consumes Japan. You, Mitsuuru, and Yuuki are the keys. But the power that stops it will kill the user."

She put the cup down in front of her.

"The day is approaching when Haruki will freak out about being a father, when that day comes make sure that at least one of the keys is not there. I will handle this as Haruki's only blood relative with the power to stop this."

I looked straight into her eyes. They turned a brown color and her hair moved into a high ponytail. She looked at Kyonko.

"Do you have any questions about me?"

Kyonko looked at her in shock. She smiled lightly and looked at the ground.

"I have one."

Kuro looked up at Kyonko.

"How are you related to Haruki? You are from the future. But how far in the future?"

She looked at Kyonko and frowned.

"I am his only daughter. Your and his only child. I came back on my own to stop my soul mate from getting killed in the battle. So how have you been mom?"

The atmosphere in the room froze.

"So right now you are inside of Kyonko?"

Kuro looked up at Kyonko.

"Yes… I am…"


	8. Chapter 8

**SOS Dan**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**This chapter will be short and I will write a Prologue chapter.**

**8. Kuro's Death and Birth**

**Kuro's POV**

The Next Day

Itsuko walked over to me as I stood atop the school.

"What Itsuko?"

"I want will happen to you when you die?"

I let out a sigh.

"This version of me will stop existing and I will live a different life. Are the Espers ready to fight?"

"Yes. I will stay with Kyoko and Haruki the entire time. As you said I should. Yuuki will help you fight the closed-space entity. Finally Mitsuuru will go to the future and send us a message when the beast is died."

"I will come clean and say the second I die the future will change. That was the only way to get rid of Mitsuuru for the time being."

"It is a symbol of your birth isn't it?"

"Yes. Haruki created this being by accident it was supposed to be a welcoming carnival or show that would welcome me to this earth."

A tear ran down my face.

"But my powers reversed the effect of his power and that caused this."

I wiped the tears away and smiled.

"That is why I came to destroy this being. It came from me, so it is only appropriate that I destroy it and it destroys me."

I pulled out my dagger and smiled.

"But my powers have grown since I was born. "

My dagger turned into a scythe and a swung it a little.

"Go. I need a minute to myself."

"One more question."

"Hn?"

"Who was your lover?"

"You know them very well. Now go."

An explosion came from a few miles away. It approached quickly. Yuuki walked up next to me.

"I need you to clear a path with the Espers so that I can get to the very back and fight the real enemy."

"Okay."

Me and Yuuki jumped off the school and ran towards the mob. I slashed down the figures and Espers flew by knocking them to the side. Yuuki destroyed anything in his way. In seconds I was at the back of the army. A Being stood there with a scythe in its hand.

"You are the one that I have come to welcome to this earth. What are you doing looking so old, Kuro?"

I smiled and jumped at this being we fought with extreme power. I slowly felt a bond with it; we jumped back from each other.

"You are weak. I expected a strong child to come into this world."

I smiled and looked at the being.

"I have not entered the world yet."

"What, then how are you here?"

I walked towards the being and my scythe turned into a sword, the beings did the same.

"So it is true. You are an extension of me."

It looked at me.

"What does that mean to you?"

I let out a sigh. I lifted the sword and stabbed my hand. The beings hand got the same wound.

"That means I have to die for you to die."

I lifted the blade to my throat and slit it. My blood poured onto the ground the being did the same. I smiled weakly.

"This is the beginning and the end."

"I was inside you the second that I was created. So this is my own fault for trying to kill you."

I slowly fell to the ground. Then it all ended.

**Kyonko's POV**

I took my child and held her.

"Kuro, don't cry, your soul mate is safe."

The grown version of Kuro faded into sight.

"Mother, I know this is a bit late, but I will tell you who my lover will be."

She leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"It will be Itsuko. Sorry, I'm gay."

I smiled.

"You choose the best person. But where is the young Mitsuuru if he is older then you?"

She waved a hand to the young boy out the window. A smile came across her face.

"The Time Travel council will form in 15 years. You will there learn of my great secrets in this life that I lived. Goodbye mom."

A light glowed behind Kuro. She turned and walked into it. When the light stopped Kuro was gone. I smiled and looked at the Kuro that had stopped crying in my arms. Haruki walked into the room.

"I just got off the phone with my family. They say that I will be moving in with you and we will get married as soon as we graduate high school. So this is weird, but did you remember Kuro fighting a shadow figure?"

I grinned.

"No, Honey. Are you okay?"

He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah, just great. I wonder where Mitsuuru went, do you know?"

I laughed and smiled. Some day he will learn the truth. I will be so happy when that day comes.

"No idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**SOS Dan**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**9. Prologue**

**Itsuko's POV**

I rested on my bed. Three months have passed since Kuro killed herself to save us. She was growing up to be a nice child and never cried. She showed a lot of power. I leaned up and looked at my parents. They had long forgotten Kuro messing with their brains.

"Itsuko, why are you so sad. Your best friend has a child!"

I stood up and walked over to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a while."

I opened the door and walked into the street. I felt a closed-space. I walked over to it and entered, a giant being stood smashing the neighborhood. I activated my powers and flew upward. A bunch of other Espers ran out and flew towards the being. It smacked us to the side. I landed and looked at it.

"Need any help?"

I turned to a Brunet eating a candy bar on top of a house. She wore olive cargo pants and a Free Tibet Shirt. The others stepped forward.

"Are you even an Esper?"

She lifted her index finger to her mouth.

"It's a secret!"

She hopped down and landed next to me. She extended her hand and a scythe came into sight. She spun it around a few times. The others glared at her.

"You don't stand a chance! How are you even able to enter such a place?"

I looked over her.

"Kuro?"

"I have a more direct route in to this place."

She hopped onto the top of a metal fence. She spun the scythe around a few times and launched a blast from the blade as she swung it. The being got chopped in half and fell apart. She hopped down and looked at us. The closed-space closed quickly. She turned to all of us.

"Next time, be nice to the demi-god."

Her scythe faded and she walked away. I ran after her. I grabbed her arm.

"Kuro?"

"Yes that's me. Do you know where I can find Itsuko?"

I hugged her.

"Long time no see Kuro."

She put her arms around me.

"Itsuko, I saw you just before I left. Wait, I left from the future… I saw you in the future before I came back in time."

All the Espers walked over and looked at Kuro.

"Who the hell are you?"

I stepped back. She turned to them.

"Kuro Suzumiya."

All the others jaws dropped. She looked at me.

"Let's go out for tea soon."

"How about now?"

"Sure!"

Kuro tossed her arm around me and we walked away. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"


End file.
